


Flustered

by seldomabsent



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Relationships: Andrew/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Flustered

"Wait." John stops everyone, eyeing behind them. "Did you hear that?"

Andrew turns, meeting your confused look before turning around to the fogged tunnel. He barely catches the glimpse of a shadow before the hurried running of John makes him turn back and watches his professor run for his life over the road's block. Quick to follow, he doesn't notice his hand grabbing yours to run after John until he passes over the barrier. Slipping on the unsteady rocks, he barely catches himself before falling on his back down the path.

Cursing, he hurries to stand back up to prevent Angela from falling harshly. Seeing you fall on your feet before he can help you, he's amazed at how quick and graceful you stay in your escape. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he clears his throat.

You share a stare before the noise gets closer and closer until revealing Vince leaving on his rusty bike. A wave of relief washes over Andrew and you. Angela thanks Andrew but he almost doesn't hear it, too flustered by the comforting pat of your hand on his arm. He manages to smile a bit before you all turn to John looking embarrassed.

"Are we okay here?" He asks as if he just didn't leave them there on the road.

"We're good," Andrew speaks for everyone.

"Nice bailing." You comment annoyed, John turning red.

"That noise was the old guy from the bar on his bike." Andrew specifies to try to calm things.

"Stupid old drunk," John complained, earning a scoff from you. He ignored you and continued. "Somewhere around here must be an easier way back up to the road. Let's move out."

Andrew turns, watching you shake your head at the man's self-given authority and with a long sigh, you followed, Andrew at your sides. The path was dark, the sound of leaves under your feet creating a darker feeling along with the tall hovering trees. The wooden barriers looked old and most of them were broken. Andrew almost found himself smiling at your twisted face as you pass a checking hold on it.

"You got an explanation for what we saw?" Andrew asked you.

"Nothing that makes sense," John answered at your place, making you roll your eyes. "I do know there were witch trials in Little Hope around the same time as Salem."

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"You can figure that out for yourself."

John's response is harsh. Harsh enough to make you bite your lip and slow down to put a distance with the older man. You looked clearly annoyed with the man and Andrew wondered if you regretted coming with them. You did seem to agree with Taylor, yet you still came along. Was it because he asked you to come with him? It was pathetic now that he thought about it, almost begging for you not to leave him alone.

Stepping toward you, he tries to think of something to tell you. You're looking over the river passing down on your left, and it's sadden than he notices through the darkness how exhausted you seem. It was quiet for once, a silence he could appreciate while thinking for his words while watching you if not for Angela's sudden shout.

"What the hell was that?" She says.

The group wait for an instant, not hearing anything before John complains.

"Now what?"

Angela stops to watch over the barrier, paranoia filling her eyes as she is looking down. Does she hope to catch the source of those noises in the water? Andrew himself isn't so sure he wants to actually discover the face of whatever is making that sound. Sighing, he walks a few steps before coming to a halt.

"Are you alright?" Your sudden voice at his side makes him jump.

You lift your hands to calm him, a beautiful smile on your lips making him quickly turn red and look back down.

"Look at that." He says after swallowing hard, pointing to the floor as he leaned down.

Following him, you crouch next to him. You frown. In the dirt is drawn some sort of occult symbol while another wooden effigy stood over it, attached to the brushes. A shiver crawls through his skin before he steps back up.

"Another one? Is there still someone making these around?" He wondered before stopping as he saw the frown on your face. "Y/N.. ?"

"Yes?" You get out of your trance to meet his gaze confused. "I.. I think I saw someone back there." You said, uneasy.

Andrew turns, glancing at the fog but as it ate most of the path they already walk, he couldn't make out much of what was standing a few meters away.

"You're probably just tired." He tried to comfort you, earning a reluctant nod and leaving him alone to walk further away.

He felt stupid for a second, cursing himself for saying that, while clearly, paranoia couldn't be responsible for all that happened. Enough bullshit has been said and lived for tonight. Turning to Angela, he tried to cheer up.

"What's up?" He asked Angela. "You look worried.. Are you okay?"

She eyed him for a second, confused before nodding. "Yeah, thanks. I am more or less but, something here just.. Ah. What we've been through and seen tonight is difficult to stomach. We all have our own way of coping." She shakes her head before pointing at the professor down the road. "John here find the urge to be our leader, the alpha male." She mocked. "Whereas Daniel and Taylor feel an entirely different, somewhat more.. 'animalistic' urge."

Shocked, Andrew stays silent for a second before spitting the words out.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Grow up a little, Andrew." Angela waves him off. "If you were stuck with Taylor, you would be no different."

Andrew almost laughed but kept it in a sad amused smile. "Well, I don't think Taylor or any other girl would be interested in me."

Angela looks surprised by his honesty and quickly frowned. "I'm sure that's not true. You have a lot to offer someone.." She stops to think for a second. "Assuming we get out of here." She eventually adds before turning to the path. "And you know.. You are really close to Y/N."

Andrew's cheeks waste no time to become red again, the implication making him entirely embarrassed. "What- No, no, it's not like that. She's, she's great but she's not- She won't- No. I'm not someone for someone like her."

Angela stares at him before letting the first real laugh since the madness started.

"If you say so, Andrew." Starting to leave, she stops to look at him once more. "You're a good kid, Andrew, and it's not like Y/N wasn't uninterested. Don't put yourself down. We should catch up with John, now."

Following her leave, he falls on John and you arguing again. Angela is tired to stop and break you off yet she still does before turning back to Andrew. She waves him to join them, bringing Y/N stare on him too, and Andrew feels even more stupid. How could he be the one who could offer you anything? Sure, if you asked, he would give you whatever you asked for. Odd, he thinks, he could barely remember his own name and still, he felt like he knew you. Like you two shared something strong before the crash. Making his way toward you, he dared to hope.

"You're okay?" You ask him, always so compassionate and attentive, as John and Angela leave ahead.

"Yeah, I just.. I talked with Angela." He walks by your side, watching the older woman's back farther away in front of you.

He stops himself there, not trusting his mouth - he could admit some terrible truths.

"Okay..?" You frown, amused at his silence and flustered face.

"That was embarrassing." He blurts. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Was it now? You're the one who brought up, you know.." You tease him, but nod and look ahead - slowly turning grim. "Do you think we'll make it?"

It surprises him. Ever since he woke up at the bus crash, you have been supportive and confident about your outcome. To see you now so worried and anxious feels weird to him. A weird need of hugging you and comfort you makes him think his words longer than needed.

"We will." He finally says, dragging your eyes back in his. "If we're together, we can only make it out. Right?"

You stare at him for a while, making Andrew more flustered than he truly wants to admit, but as always, your smile saves him.

"Right. Together, then."

And as he sees you nod and walk back to the group, he feels braver than before. If he had something to hold on to, to survive the night, he now knew you would be his light. And maybe, if he hoped enough, he could be yours.


End file.
